Secret Pregnancy
by AnaVargas
Summary: The members of Gorillaz decided to go to a nightclub, when he returned from party drunk, Murdoc locked himself in the room with guitarist there and something happened and it paid off Noodle wanted to hide from the bassist. Dedicated to Noodle Niccals of SocialSpirit. English Version of "Gravidez Secreta".


**Secret Pregnancy**

The members of the band Gorillaz were preparing to go to a party, Noodle was super excited is the first time I go to a party, before it was too old, the Cyborg was being helped by her to get dressed. When the two were ready, 2D and Murdoc Babaramo by them, while Russell was not paying attention.

- Noodle, you're ... - spoke 2D being interrupted by Murdoc

- Beautiful, let my princess. - Said reaching for the woman

- What happened to you, Master? Being such a gentleman.

- I just think it is beautiful lady needs a beautiful companion.

- Caution, Noodle. My master is a pervert. He will try to do things with you when you come back drunk from the party.

- I know just how he is, but I'm not leaving. Come on, Mudz.

They got into the jeep, Noodle was wearing a blue dress and blue sneakers, while Cyborg wore a black dress and black pumps. Murdoc wore a gray dress shirt, black pants and brown shoes social, 2D was wearing a white shirt on which was written "Born To Die", jeans and blue sneakers with white since Russell wore a green shirt, blue jeans and green shoes with black. After half an hour, the group came to a nightclub, where fans immediately recognized them.

- 2D, love you! - Shouted one fan

- Gorillaz! Gorillaz! Gorillaz! Gorillaz! - Shouted the fans

- Dear fans to calm down, please, come in just for fun. - Murdoc Says

- All right, let's leave them alone, staff - said one of the fans

- Aaaaaaaa - all told in a tone of sadness

Songs the band began playing locally, Noodle soon began to sing the song playing at the time: "19-2000", Murdoc looked impressed the woman, she was not the same girl who was found in a box FeDex, had grown, was strong, determined and ... primarily beautiful.

- What was Mudz? Why are you looking at me like that?

- And you are so beautiful, I was impressed, just that.

- You? Murdoc Niccals The large impressed with the beauty of a woman? - Said laughing

- You are a diferente woman, love.

- I'm really beautiful?

- No.

- What?

- You are beautiful.

- Silly - spoke giving a peck on his lips leaving impressed and sad 2D

- She loves he - He told himself

- Who loves who? - Question Cyborg

- Noodle loves Murdoc

- Do you mind?

- I love she.

- Did you notice me - Says sad

- What you mean?

- I love ... - says giving a peck on his nose being broken by a kiss.

2D kisses Cyborg, was a strange feeling since she was a robot.

- You love me.

- Yes, your convinced.

- I am not convinced, you were about to say when ...

- You kissed me.

- Yeah ... come here. - Tell kissing again

- 2D is dating! 2D is dating! - Russell screamed and everyone looked at the couple

- Love, they are watching us - Cyborg Says

- I do not care, the only thing that matters is you.

- Your silly.

- Silly is little - Murdoc Says

- It is romantic, it is. I wish I had someone like that. - Noodle Says

The party went on, to 00:00, Noodle was tired and decided to go back to the studios Kong, Murdoc was with her and was drunk, others remained at the club when they got there, he locked himself in his room with her.

- Murdoc, you ...

- I love you ... - Tell kissing

He pushed her on the bed and tried to take off her dress, but when she realized what was about to do, stopped.

- Sorry, Noodle. I am ... this is the effect of alcohol.

- Murdoc, do not apologize. I want you to love me, wanna be with you tonight ... because I love you.

- Noodle, I dream about it since I rediscovered you on Plastic Beach.

- So, realize your dream.

Murdoc and Noodle were naked, he shoved his member into the vagina of the woman groaned, rose to her breasts and sucked them, she kissed his neck and after some time, asked to stop because of pain.

- Murdoc, I love you ...

- I love you too, my beautiful Japanese girl.

- Tonight being perfect.

- I totally agree.

The two embraced and fell asleep naked, just 2D, Cyborg and Russell arrived at the studios Kong, the blue-haired boy said wrapping his arms around the waist of the beloved.

- Let's have fun, love.

- No, 2D. We just started dating, moreover Noodle and Murdoc should already be asleep.

- Okay, your boring.

- Your perverted silly - spoke giving a peck on her lips

The three were to see if the two were sleeping, were the first of Noodle room and did not find it, then went to Murdoc and realized that the door was locked, Russell looked out the window and was furious at what he saw.

- MURDOC OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR NOW, YOU IDIOT! - Shouted Russel

- What? - Spoke opening the door in his underwear sleepy

Russell punched his face making her fall to the ground with his face bleeding, Noodle woke with the noise and came running, she had covered with the blanket.

- Murdoc, are you okay?

- I am, my love - spoke giving a peck on the woman, which only left Russell angrier.

- NOW ME EXPLAIN WHAT YOU WERE DOING FUCKING LYING IN BED WITH THE UN AND NOODLE WITH DOOR LOCK? AND WHY IS SHE NAKED?

- We had sex. - Said just to tease him

- YOU TOOK HER VIRGINITY A?

- Yes.

- Murdoc, comes to teasing him, Russell, let me explain.

- What do you say? - Asked calmer.

- That I did ... I went and Murdoc had sex because I asked for it ... so it was all because I love him ... so please stop hurting him.

Russel looked puzzled for a woman he never thought she had proposed this, because knowing how Murdoc is, could have abused of she.

- Murdoc, because you have not told me everything from the beginning?

- First: you have started beating me and Second: I like to tease you.

- Why you ... - spoke about the beating but holding not to hurt Noodle.

- Sorry, dude. - Says Hobbs extended his hand to Niccals

- All right, until tonight was worth it. - Flashing spoke to Noodle.

Noodle went to the bathroom and put on a sweater, then took a wet cloth and passed the face Murdoc, drawing the blood, put a bandage on man's nose and gave him a peck on site. Russel, 2D and Cyborg had already left the room.

- Feeling better?

- Yes, but I think Russell broke my nose again.

- Murdoc, you love me?

- Yes, why?

- Is that I really love you and would be very sad if I did not love me, if tonight was just for fun ... if you do not love me ... just tell me the truth.

- I love you, love you too and I will never hurt you.

- I believe. - Spoke smiling

...

**A week later ... **

It had been a week since Noodle and Murdoc had their night of love. The Niccals doing her best to demonstrate truly passionate Gonkura, but she started to avoid it because I was having a feeling that the night paid off.

- Love, for avoiding me?

- There is nothing I need to sort something out. Cyborg, come here.

- What, Noodle?

- Can we talk alone?

- Of course.

Cyborg and Noodle and went to the Japanese room.

- Cyborg, I'll tell you, you can not tell anyone, ok?

- Okay, what is it?

- One night with Murdoc, I think it paid off ...

- As well? Do not understand.

- I think I'm pregnant ...

- Pregnant? So there may be a being inside your belly may be the first son of my master.

- Yes.

- If you are pregnant, going to tell him?

- No, only after four months, when I know the sex of the child.

- Think you'll manage to hide it from him for four months?

- I do not know, but if you really confirm my pregnancy, I will hide to find out the sex of the child.

- Noodle, you're pregnant? - Question 2D Surprised

- 2D, speaks quietly. - Says Cyborg

- I'm sorry, sweetheart.

- Sweetheart? - Says Noodle surprise

- You know the party, the kiss that happened there meant a lot and now we are together ...

- I'm glad you two.

- So, Noodle, you're pregnant or not?

- I do not know but I think so ...

- I can take you to a hospital if you want ...

- Of course!

- I'm with you two, I do not want something to happen that can end my relationship with retarded there in front of you.

- Retarded?

- It is a lie that you?

- No, but at least I'm your retarded.

- It is - says giving a peck

2D Deepens the kiss, Noodle is happy to see the two together, but then realizes what was taking and stop imitating the sound of a cough:

- Do not want to disturb the love of you, but we have to go.

- Let's go!

Cyborg Noodle and 2D entered the jeep and went to the nearest hospital of Kong Studios, Murdoc and Russel were surprised that the Niccals and spoke to Hobbs:

- What will they do at the hospital, Russ?

- I have no idea.

- Why is that Noodle was 2D, instead of going with me? - Thought jealous

- Maybe it's because she's enjoying it ... - said a voice in his thinking

- But she ... she stayed with me ... and besides he is a Cyborg ...

- She was with you for pleasure, pure pleasure

- Do not listen to him, Noodle loves you - says another voice

- Yes, she loves me - says confident leaving your thoughts ...

...

**In the Hospital ... **

- Miss Gonkura? - Tell your doctor

- Yes.

- I have great news, the lady is pregnant ...

- Noodle, this is very good! I'm sure my master adored the news ...

- I will not tell him, only after finding out the sex of the child ...

- If that's what you want ...

- But does Murdoc will accept the pregnancy? - Question 2D

- If he does not accept I'll take care of our son alone.

- And if he ask you to abort?

- I will not do ...

They returned to Kong Studios, no night, when I was in the room with Noodle, Murdoc began wonders there:

- Noodle, because it was the hospital? And even with 2D?

- I ... I can not tell

- I'll sleep on the couch, bye! - Said getting up and leaving

- Murdoc, no! Stay with me, please ...

He sat - on the bed again and started singing in the ear of the beloved:

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down_

_I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing_

_It's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you oh_

- Murdoc, I love you, even with its perfect imperfections.

- I love you - spoke to kissing

...

**Four months later ... **

Noodle was going to the hospital, when Russell questioned her about it, she told about the pregnancy, he then decided to accompany her to know the sex of the child.

- Gonkura Miss, Miss will have a boy. - Tell the nurse

- A boy? The Murdoc will love.

- Wait, the child's father is Murdoc Niccals?

- Yes, why?

- Well, I tried to have an affair with him, but he gave me the ball, do not know how to give an ugly Japanese girl like you.

- Sorry, but I'm not achieved by words from below, "honey." Let Russell

They went home ...

- I loved what you said.

- I do not have time to put up a chat whore.

- What words are these, Noodle !?

- Let me, Dad. - laughed

- Ok, daughter - laughed

Laughed together.

There are night Noodle was telling with Murdoc about your pregnancy ...

- Murdoc ... I have something to say ...

- Speak, seems nervous.

- Well, I hide it from you in a while ...

- What? Is making me worried.

- I ... I'm ... pregnant ...

Murdoc turned the beloved in the air and kissed her belly, right after she kissed him and he said:

- When is the wedding?

- When I want.

- We can do adult things now?

- Murdoc!

...

**After years ... **

A boy ran by studios Kong was accompanied by a girl, the boy had black hair, white skin and green eyes and was wearing a blue shirt, blue jean shorts and sneakers, was Mark, than six years son of Noodle and Murdoc. The girl has blue hair, black eyes and white skin and wore a pink dress with pink shoes too, is was Melissa, than three years, 2D and Cyborg's daughter, born through a supportive belly.

- Cyborg as being having a daughter? - Question Noodle

- It's been great, 2D helps me a lot because I am a robot and I'm not very experienced.

- But, 2D also has experience in being a father.

- That's true - laughed

- What about your appearance?

- People are surprised, since I have the appearance of a girl of fifteen. Some have even accused the 2D to be abusing me.

- Do you mind?

- Yes, I do not like when they speak evil of my love.

- That statement, my pretty. - Says the 2D kissing

- Damn, spoke too loudly.

- Yes, you never say such a thing to me.

- I feel but do not say, otherwise you will be left thinking and might betray me ...

- I would not do that, my princess.

- I love you.

- Love you too.

- Honey, I'm home! - Murdoc says coming with a box in hand

- Brought the invitations?

- Yes, I do not believe we're finally going to get married.

- Yes, since the day I told you that the pregnancy dream about it ...

- Me too, but unlace day dream ... in plastic beach

- Do not believe in anything BoggieMan helped ...

- Yes, in our love ...


End file.
